1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oral care compositions, and, more particularly, to a polymer for use in such compositions which has a reactive group therein covalently bonded to a bactericide, flavorant and/or essential oil compound, which bond is hydrolyzable in aqueous solution to slowly release the compound into the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oral care compositions such as dentifrices, denture adhesives, buccal tapes and chewing gums usually contain one or more active compounds including bacteriocidal compounds, e.g. triclosan or thymol; flavorants, e.g. menthol, thymol and essential oils. However, these active components are released immediately into the mouth, and, accordingly, are not available in the composition after use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an oral care composition which includes a polymer which can be used as a delivery system to slowly release an active compound over a prolonged period of time, thus extending the usefulness of such active material in such compositions.
These and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the invention.